


the law of our being [ART]

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Traditional Media, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: art forthe law of our being.





	1. Chapter 1

drawn to mark 50/100 prompts completed, if i make anything else for law of our being it will also go here.


	2. Take my Seat [Illustration]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration to accompany ch. 8 of the law of our being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been re-reading my fic, as you do, and wanted to draw some pics of parts i particularly liked. don't know how many i'll do, we'll see how inspired i get <3

> Cody settled heavily into the jumpseat, Obi-Wan crowding close over him, standing in the v of Cody’s legs. Cody’s shoulders unhitched a bit at that, and he leaned forward, elbows resting on knees, head pressed into Obi-Wan’s belly. Obi-Wan curled over Cody in return, leaning his own weight against the wall, forming a bulwark between Cody and the world, fingers tangling gently in Cody’s dark curls.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also wrennette on tumblr, come say hi


End file.
